<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Numbness by MLMDarkFiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367574">Numbness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction'>MLMDarkFiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Scream (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:02:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Things aren’t nearly as bad as you had thought.</p><p>For as lost, and empty as you thought yourself to be you still have people who care about you. </p><p>People willing to drag you out of your depression based self isolation. </p><p>You don’t know when you started smiling, but you hope you don’t stop any time soon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Loomis/Reader, Billy Loomis/Stu Macher, Billy Loomis/Stu Macher/Reader, Stu Macher/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Numbness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The way to deal with burnout in your daily life and routine is probably...not to withdraw away from everything.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>But really you don’t know what else to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not that it’s your job, or studies, or your boyfriends faults you’re feeling so wistless, and you know that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You just also don’t know how you’re supposed to explain yourself either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s no real reason for the way you’re feeling and it frustrates you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe part of the frustration is that a lot of the time you feel...nothing at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s this funk of nothingness that’s been forcing you to pull away, at least that’s what you think. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stu and Billy are trying to talk to you. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They’ve been trying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everytime they call you don’t answer the phone, letting the calls go straight to the voicemail, until the box is full. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not that you’re ignoring your boyfriends specifically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You’re ignoring everybody. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s better this way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least that’s what you think. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s day three of you ignoring everyone and everything that your boys show up to your door unannounced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first it’s a knock, which you promptly ignore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You figure it’s just the mailman, probably pissed about the fact your mailbox is still full from the days previous, but when the knock turns into an aggressive ringing of the doorbell you force yourself out of bed to actually answer it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To put it lightly…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You look like shit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The past three days have been spent with you curled up in bed, wearing the same clothes, and only really leaving to grab snacks or use the bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When you open the door to a bickering Billy and Stu, who’s still pressing the doorbell even now that you’ve answered the door, you’re a little more than just embarrassed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop ringing the doorbell dipshit, he answered!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Don’t call me a dipshit, asshole!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you guys doing here?...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their fighting stops instantly at the sound of your voice. You sound and look as bad as you feel, and although their bickering was already mainly caused by their worry for you, it’s the same thing that stops it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where have you been?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>There’s no escape, or not allowing the boys into your home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stu wraps an arm around your shoulders, all while walking you backwards inside, and Billy follows behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you been ignoring us?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The sound of Billy’s voice makes it clear that they’ve been worried. He’s trying not to care, and by trying so hard to remain aloof he’s made it clear how much he really does care. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” All of the words come out a soft mumble against Stu’s shoulder as you decide to hug and lean against him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Him instead of Billy, only because he was the closest to you, his arm already around you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Already it’s a comfortable embrace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something you hadn’t realized you needed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And when he relaxes and hugs you back you almost cry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>cry when Billy joins in on the hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you’re okay.” Billy says softly, a little uncomfortable with your display of emotions. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We brought movies and snacks,” He says casually trying to end the hug to get away until he can better compose himself. “I’ll start the popcorn and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” It’s a loud refusal, even as you’re muffled by Stu’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Such a sudden outburst on your part, it causes Billy and Stu to stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They share a glance, and although Billy really needs to take some sort of emotional breather, the look from Stu makes him stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine!” Stu says, pulling the three of you towards the couch. “Who needs popcorn?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three of you do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Usually. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a divergence of routine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something you desperately need, because it reminds you just how odd this situation is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They came here for you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To comfort you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’re willing to put aside time honored traditions, even if it’s just popcorn with a movie, for you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The realization makes you feel warm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Billy breaches the embrace just long enough to put the movie into your VCR. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Title cards start to play as the three of you settle in on the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not only did they bring a movie to watch with you, but they brought your favorite scary movie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The realization makes you feel warm. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naturally you’re between the two men. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a reverse of your earlier positions, Stu is leaning on you, resting his head on your shoulder as he focuses solely on the screen in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Billy’s affection is more casual, but still there, consistent with him as a person, a simple arm slung around you, pulling you snuggly into his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course a simple movie screening isn’t going to make everything better overnight. You realize that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still as you sit between your boyfriends, watching your favorite movie, and listening to the occasional booing criticisms Stu gives the final Survivor, you also realize you aren’t nearly as alone as you’d thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things aren’t nearly as bad as you had thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For as lost, and empty as you thought yourself to be you still have people who care about you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>People willing to drag you out of your depression based self isolation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You don’t know when you started smiling, but you hope you don’t stop any time soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stu shifts, getting comfortable laying back on the couch, his head now in your lap, allowing you to fully lean on Billy for support. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s comforting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So much so you find yourself dozing on and off into a comforting sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And when you wake up again due to the static of your TV. It seems the movie has ended whilst you slept. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of your boys are asleep as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stu’s still resting with his head on your lap, although his face is currently cuddled into your covered stomach as he snores. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the other side of you, Billy is propped up just barely by one elbow, his other arm still wrapped around you, while his sleeping head lays on his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You still feel lost about your life, about what you’re doing right now, but you also feel like it’s going to be okay, because no matter how lost you are you have two great boyfriends who love you. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>